thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alice Warren (TV Series)
Alice Warren is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. Prior to the outbreak, Alice was an interior design student. After the epidemic, however, she found the community of Woodbury and began to stay there. Whilst there, she became a nurse, helping Dr. Stevens and learning from her. Soon, she moved into the prison and assisted them in battles against the Governor until the prison was destroyed. Later, she became a resident of Alexandria and stayed there until her death. Pre-Apocalypse Georgia She was an interior decorator in Georgia. She lived in an apartment with a roommate, who was killed in the first weeks of the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse Georgia Her apartment building was evacuated to a safe area but she escaped after the military killed everyone. She "ran like hell and crawled under the fence to escape." She soon came across Woodbury and became friends with The Governor. She began assisting Dr. Stevens as a nurse. Season 3 "Walk With Me" Alice walks into the room to see Andrea being worked on by Stevens. Stevens tells her to grab something and Alice hands it to her. Stevens shows her a few things before they both leave Andrea and Michonne. Later, she is talking to Welles and saying everything would be okay. The Governor asks to speak with him and she says sure. She walks out of the room and says she'll be back soon to talk more, unaware the Governor would kill him. "When the Dead Come Knocking" At the beginning of the episode, The Governor knocks on the door to Alice's home and sits down. He asks why she's seemed so tense lately. She says it's nothing. "I just find it really strange how you found all those soldiers dead and Welles died, too. You were the last person to see them all." He tells her that's ridiculous. She crosses her arms and chuckles, asking who the two people they brought in are. He asks how she knows of them and she says she saw Merle bringing them in. "You're kidnapping people!" She yells. He tells her not to assume things like that. He claims they're bad people and she rolls her eyes. He tells her to trust him. He leaves, not knowing she was gripping a knife behind her back. "Made to Suffer" Alice is helping Dr. Stevens put gauze on The Governor's eye. Andrea approaches and questions him about fighting with Michonne and the walker heads. He evades some of the questions. Alice says she's got a right for answers. He tells her to shut her mouth. "The Suicide King" During the raid at the arena, Alice calls to Rick, Maggie, Daryl and Merle and slides open a piece of the fence, saying they can escape through this way. Rick thanks her and she says she's going with them. "The Governor's bad. I can't be here anymore. Just for a little while, please." She says. Rick accepts and lets her come with them. When they rendezvous with Glenn and Michonne, she defends Merle when Glenn aims his gun at him. Alice sits on the hood of the car while the others debate if Merle should join. Glenn asks why she's coming and Maggie defends her, saying she helped them escape. Alice stays in the car the entire ride with Michonne. When they get to the prison, Alice offers to help Hershel with dressing wounds. Rick says no but Hershel says yes, not taking Rick's answer. "Home" When The Governor and his men attack, Alice and Maggie run out with guns and give them to the others. Alice sneaks to the guard tower and hits the man there with her gun, then stabs him. She shoots at many other Woodbury soldiers. When they leave, she returns to the ground with the others. "I Ain't a Judas" Alice silently stands in the cell block, leaning against a cell. Merle says the Governor has the power to kill them all and Alice should know that. She flips him off and says regardless, they need to stay calm and try to fight back. Rick leaves in frustration. She asks if it's usually this emotional around here. "Arrow on the Doorpost" Alice witnesses the fight between Glenn, Merle and Maggie. When Beth fires a shot into the ceiling, she chuckles and says she likes her. "This Sorrowful Life" Alice assists the others in setting up for battle against the governor. She is later present when he tells them of the Governor's offer to give Michonne to him. She says it's a good think he didn't go through with it. "Welcome to the Tombs" During the fight, she was hiding out in the tombs with some smoke grenades. She tosses them as the soldiers arrive and laughs as they leave. She is later seen welcoming Woodbury residents. Season 4 "30 Days Without an Accident" She does not appear, but is mentioned by Hershel. He says she's been on her two week run and should be returning soon. "Internment" Someone walks up to the prison. As the light comes on them, it is revealed to be Alice. She sees walkers in the courtyard and Rick and Carl shooting them. She runs up and watches them kill them. "Returned to late to join the party, I see." She says with a chuckle. Rick hugs her and says he's glad she's back. They all then see Daryl, Michonne, Tyreese and Bob return with supplies. She goes in with Bob and Tyreese to begin helping patients. "Too Far Gone" When the attack on the prison begins, she runs outside with the others to see The Governor. She asks why he's here and grabs a gun from Daryl. She then sneaks to one of the guard towers and ducks down, aiming at them. She gets wide eyed when Philip pulls out Michonne's katana. He decapitates Hershel and Alice hears others shooting, beginning to fire as well. She stands and shoots down three men running to the gates. She then sees the tank aiming at her guard tower and dives to the floor, screaming as the tower explodes. She is not seen the rest of the episode and her status is left unknown. "Inmates" Glenn and Tara try to escape the destroyed prison, walkers around them. The door to the guard tower opens and Alice screams in anger, shooting many walkers around them. "I am so sick of all this bullshit!" She shouts before leaving with them. Alice listens to everything Tara says on the road. She informs her that she knew the Governor before and he murdered many of her friends. They are attacked by a small group of walkers. Glenn collapses and Alice tries making sure he's okay, leaving Tara to kill a walker herself. They look at a truck that pulls up and Tara calls them out. Abraham, Rosita and Eugene reveal themselves. "Claimed" Tara, Glenn and Alice are in the back of Abraham's truck. Three walkers attack the truck and Abraham kills them, Alice watching. Later, Glenn regains consciousness. He asks if they've passed the prison bus and they say yes. They get Abraham to stop the truck and get out, leaving the three. Abraham tells him to give up on finding people, Alice telling him to shut up. When Abraham reveals Eugene knows the cure, Alice is interested and asks Eugene about it. He says it's classified. They all argue over whether Glenn, Tara and Alice should look for their group while Eugene sees many walkers coming their way. His bad aim destroys the fuel tank, causing them all to have to go on foot. "Us" Walking on the train tracks, Alice is seen talking to Rosita behind the others. Glenn finds a message from Maggie about Terminus and Alice sees it, smiling. "And he's off." She states as he runs down the tracks. When they come across a building, a walker falls and is going to hit Eugene but Abraham pushes him into Tara accidentally. Alice pushes Abraham and calls him a dick, also saying they need to get to Terminus. They come across a tunnel that Abraham refuses to go through. With the group splitting up, she says goodbye to Abraham, Eugene and Rosita. She tells Eugene to save the world with the cure and wishes them luck. In the tunnel, Tara asks if she likes Eugene and she shrugs. "He's awkward and funny and smart. I like it." They come across walkers in the tunnel and she fights them off. Tara's foot gets caught and she tells them to go but they refuse to leave her. The walkers are all shot by Abraham, Rosita and Eugene, accompanied by Maggie, Bob and Sasha. They all walk to Terminus. Alice is talking to Eugene about the cure, saying she hopes what he says is true. He says it is. They are greeted by Mary. "A" Alice is seen silently in the train cart. Season 5 "No Sanctuary" In the episode, she is still in the train cart with the others. She makes a weapon but is ambushed by tear gas. She waits with the others when Rick, Glenn, Daryl and Bob were taken. Soon they escape, killing walkers and climbing over the fence. She is seen walking with the others to find Tyreese and Judith. "Strangers" TBA "Four Walls and a Roof" TBA "Self Help" TBA "Crossed" TBA "Coda" TBA "What's Happened and What's Going On" TBA "Them" TBA "The Distance" TBA "Remember" TBA "Forget" TBA "Spend" TBA "Try" TBA "Conquer" TBA Season 6 "First Time Again" TBA "Thank You" TBA "Now" TBA "Heads Up" TBA "Start to Finish" TBA "No Way Out" TBA "The Next World" TBA "Knots Untie" TBA "Not Tomorrow Yet" TBA "The Same Boat" TBA "Twice as Far" TBA "East" TBA "Last Day on Earth" TBA Season 7 "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" In a flashback, Alice is seen in the lineup, sobbing as Negan passes her. When Negan selects Abraham as his victim, she lets out a loud sob, covering her face as he is beaten to death. She cries out when Daryl tries attacking him and cowers again when Negan yells at them. When he turns and hits Glenn, she lets out a scream. Later, she watches in horror as Negan forced Rick to chop off Carl's arm but sighs with relief when Negan stops him. When they leave, Alice gets up with the others to help move the bodies. "Service" Alice is seen watching in the crowd as the saviors take things. Arat tells her to give her her gun and Alice says to go to hell. Rick tells Alice to give her the gun and she rolls her eyes, gives up her weapon and calls Rick a coward before going to her home. "Swear" TBA "Sing Me a Song" Alice, Eugene and Rosita go to the factory where Eugene makes a bullet. Alice asks how he does it and Eugene says it's very complicated. Alice says she isn't an idiot. Rosita interrupts the conversation and argues with Eugene, Alice sitting in the background. The three return to Alexandria and meet Spencer there. One of the saviors opens the gate, Alice shaking her head as she realizes Negan is there. "Hearts Still Beating" She is seen in the crowd, watching Negan kill Spencer. When he takes Eugene, she runs out and screams "NO!" but is knocked down by a savior and left in tears as the saviors leave with her boyfriend. Rick asks if she's okay and she says how much she loves Eugene and they need to find him. "The Other Side" Alice is seen talking to Josh and Sean. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" During the battle, Alice arrives with the rest of the hilltop. She tries getting Eugene to stay with her in Alexandria but is killed in the process. Death Killed By *Negan *Eugene Porter (Indirectly Caused) After Shiva jumps on one of the Saviors, Alice helps fight and gets to Eugene, telling him they can escape if they hurry. He refuses and she says he needs to stop being ridiculous and hurry. Negan appears and hits her in the back of the head. She gasps, looking at Eugene, who does nothing. Negan hits her again, making a comment about, "Women. Can't live with them." He then hits her one last time before the Saviors escape. Killed Victims *A few Woodbury soldiers. *Several members of the Governor's army. *One unnamed Wolf. *Five unnamed Saviors. *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships She and Rick seem to have a stable relationship. Since they met, both have shown kindness to one another, such as helping Rick escpae from Woodbury. She is loyal to him. Glenn Rhee Their relationship was rough at first, her being from Woodbury. However, after a while, they became friends and looked out for each other. She saved him and Tara from walkers while they escaped from the prison. She assisted him on his runs in Alexandria and had his back in most trouble. When Glenn had died, she had been destroyed, not able to look. Daryl Dixon Though they don't interact, it is believed they have a good friendship. She seems to have liked him. }} Appearances Trivia *Alice is the TV Series counterpart of the Comic Series character of the same name. **She outlives her Comic Series counterpart. *Alice becomes one of the groups best shots, much unlike her rather non-violent Comic Series counterpart. *Deborah Ann Woll had to be absent for many episodes in season 4 because she was finishing filming for the final season of True Blood. *In the episode "Too Far Gone", Alice was originally planned to die. She was going to be in a guard post and the tank would fire at it, but she would jump and fall, injuring herself. The Governor would then walk up to her and shoot her before being attacked by Rick. *She was listed in Also-Starring in Season 3 and 4. She was upgraded to series regular in Season 4 but was not added to the opening credits until Season 5. **She was put in the opening after Emily Kinney and Chad L. Coleman in Season 5. She shared a title card with Sonequa Martin-Green in Season 6 and in Season 7, she had a card after Lennie James and her card featured the infirmary in Alexandria. Category:Main Characters (TV Series) Category:Fanon Characters Category:Woodbury